


Heart's Desire HIATUS FOR PLOT REVISION

by xXDBJonahXx



Series: A New Home [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, And eventual acceptance cause why the fuck not, Asshole Jake, Black-Red Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Demonic Influence of the questionable motives kind, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, He-gets-better Jake, M/M, Makeshift Parental Figure/Guardian, Multi, Oblivious Jake, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, The HS kids dont question anything, Then all the questioning, Until legit magic is involved, character death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDBJonahXx/pseuds/xXDBJonahXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your offered to leave behind something doomed to die...do you take the offer? Or stay where you are for fear of there being something worse on the offered side. Simple. You take that chance, you live it. Even if it may lead to another disaster.</p><p>The Surviving group from the ongoing battle with Lord English is battered and almost broken. When the appearance of a maternal female offers escape they grab it because they cant take it anymore; they want out because there's no way they're winning this battle at present time. They just didnt expect being led to a world where magic was real...literally real.</p><p>Is it okay to assume they are safe under this strange offered protection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She took us in, Gave us a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is new territory for me, this is not only my first crossover but also my first time writing Homestuck and Harry Potter...I hope its not too shameful, I worked real hard on it. Anyways, I should mention that though I tried to stay as in character as possible theres a large possibility that it will seem ooc. However, as I believe people change over time, to me the characters act as they might at that point in time
> 
> ALSO This story also ignores a majority of Hussies updates....especially the newest ones...
> 
> The events in this fic will be based off the events happening in the 4th book, partially true, partially AU...hope you like it...Onward!
> 
> Homestuck is to Andrew Hussie as Harry Potter is to JK Rowling
> 
> In other words...i own jackshit, Hell even the basis to this semi plot belongs to JK!  
> I own my Characters...that it!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Its come to my conclusion that what i may have planned for this fic doesn't correspond very well with the two existing chapters, so i will be revising, for now not too much in the first chapter will change, just some details and characters, the second chapter as well requires a bit of change of the same details.
> 
> In other words i realized that by limiting the characters that end up going to Hogwarts I've unintentionally limited already planned events in the story line I've mapped out before hand, so this fic will be revised, i plan on weekly updates...of course keyword is 'plan' since i cant guarantee it due to the ever present things called work and life.
> 
> The first chapter has been effectively fixed, im as happy as I will get with it given such short notice, the second one may take a bit longer
> 
> BUT I WILL PREVAIL! I will get this fic up and running again, that i can promise!
> 
> See ju soon!
> 
> Luv DBJ

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The amount of time it took for them to get their ass’ handed to them was, sadly, very short compared to the time it took them all to meet up. Even with Bec Noir’s quasi help, they had been unable to conquer Lord English. This was understandable since they had already been in battle against Bec Noir for a while before Lord English got the jump on them. That was the general plan, deal with Bec Noir first and then go for Lord English. Naturally, like most plans, it went wrong and they retreated to the Meteor with battered pride but they were not yet broken; could not afford to be. They had to regroup, recover and re-plan, had to find a way to deal with both threats at once or possibly individually. Kanaya and Jane got to their medical duty, making sure everyone was okay despite their own exhaustion. Only when they were sure everyone was good did they rest. Imagine the defensive shock when they found Bec Noir in a corner, badly injured; his attention had switched from the group to English and had cost him. Despite protest on both sides Jade wanted to help him, he had once been her best friend and she knew that her dog Bec was somewhere in there still. Bec Noir would not hurt her if memory served right. 

A deal of sorts was to be made, after Bec Noir was as bandaged as they were. He was allowed to stay, to help bring English down as long as he did not try to kill them during his stay. Begrudgingly, he agreed for even he was at a disadvantage against the horrid, green skull cherub-monster that had nearly killed him. Therefore, they planned, and failed. Planned, and failed. They were relentless in their plans and each failure broke them a little more; but they were not going to give up. Slowly they became a sort of odd family pulled together for survival. Even Bec Noir slowly ingratiated himself into their lives in a more positive way. It was one thing when Jade would pet him; it was a whole other thing when he let Dave pet him; especially considering what had happened.  
They were nearly on their last legs though, they were losing the will to fight and English knew it, he knew they were wearing down and he enjoyed every minute of it. He could never get tired of playing with them, there had been so many too-easy opportunities to kill them but it was too amusing to see them try again. 

Their last attempt had ended in another failure, a definite sad one for they had lost comrades. Feferi had been caught off guard, Tavros had protected Vriska and paid the price, Equius and Nepeta tried to protect each other and failed, and Bec Noir had given his life to save Dave from death after the Knight had protected Jade; injuring himself in the process, allowing them to escape as he fought off Lord English; knowing there was no return for him. Recovering on the Meteor and grieving lost friends, their hopes completely crushed. They were all going to die in this failed session no matter how they had tried to prevent it; no matter how they had tried to win they were doomed to end in failure. Through these events is how they found themselves facing their current one. Someone had infiltrated the Meteor, which honestly was not too hard considering the circumstances. However instead of them seeking out the infiltrator in their injured state the infiltrator had sought them; startling everyone into fight mode as she appeared in the room they were all currently bunked in.  
Yes… _Her_. She had appeared before them, and for it, had been aggressively attacked. In their state though, it had not taken her much effort to fend off Karkat, Dirk and Jake; even Johns wind powers were not up to par in his exhaustion. Expecting death by the scythe she wielded, they were surprised when it did not immediately come. Watching her with wary, exhausted expressions as she smiled at them; gently, patiently, _motherly_.

She let them rest, bandaged and healed wounds and possibly broken bones with ease and a gentle touch. Even Dave was surprised when the broken arm he had received protecting Jade had reduced to a dull ache. With her power, she had healed the break, as if it had never happened. Despite that, he was advised not to over work his arm until the ache was completely gone. It had been so long since they felt safe. It was the safe feeling that had them give her their full attention as she spoke; nothing prepared them for the offer she had made.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karkat stared in utter disbelief at the woman before him. She had appeared and, despite them attacking her, had helped them. Now she was making a ridiculous offer to them! “I’m sorry but what the ever living fuck are you talking about!” Too much time with the humans had Karkat picking up many of their sayings after a while.

She smiled, black painted lips tilting at the corners “As it sounds, I am offering you all a chance out of this-“ she gestured around them “-dimension of death.” She looked around at them, making mental notes on them all. Aradia and Sollux sat together, the blind troll leaning on the other in exhaustion. He felt useless; it only took one look to figure that out. Terezi felt just as much so despite the fact she had an advantage over him; she was sitting near to Karkat and Gamzee. Vriska and Eridan sat together but not too close; though they both looked worse for wear. Kanaya sat with Rose; the two sitting so close they could probably be one; she smiled at that. Karkat sat in Gamzee’s lap, clinging to his shirt and seeking as much comfort as possible from his Moirail; Gamzee himself had left Lord English as the monster had tried to make him kill Karkat; and had almost succeeded. Jade sat between John and Dave, the two trying their best to comfort their friend after permanently losing Bec Noir; in a way, he had still been her Bec. Jane and Roxy looked about ready to fall asleep, the later a blink away from doing so while the former seemed determined; the best of friends, almost sisters. Dirk sat with Jake. Correction; Dirk was practically on Jake. And coiled around them was Davesprite; chin resting on Dirks head while his arms hung off the other males shoulders, his own fingertips entwined with Dirk’s.  
Smiling her attention returned to the group itself “I am offering to take you all from here, to escape to another dimension where you will be able to live, the dimension I currently live in for example is a lot safer than the one your currently residing”

They all exchanged glances, understandably wary of this woman and the offer she had laid out for them. The question was whether to take it. On one hand, they would be leaving here. On another, there was always the possibility of English finding them again and reliving the nightmare. None other than Terezi herself voiced this concern. The woman smiled “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll take care of him”

Naturally, that got a mixture of looks ranging from disbelief to shock to strait out flat. It did not deter her though “Shall I demonstrate a bit?” That said she made her way over to where Aradia and Sollux were, nodding to the female Troll “May I borrow him?” Aradia looked a bit concerned but allowed it. The woman hadn’t hurt them yet and seemed to harbor no intent to do so, so even though she knew Sollux felt scared she felt within herself that what was about to happen would be good for him. “It’s alright” the woman whispered to him, placing her hands on either side of his face “Close your eyes and relax, I promise I’m not going to hurt you…” making sure his eyes were shut tight, she closed her own. Moments later, there was a light hum through the air, almost like there was energy moving around them. A crackling noise like snapping electricity; the gasp Sollux made barely recognizable amongst the other noises. Soon enough though it all died down, leaving everything like it was before as the woman stepped away from Sollux.

He stood there, still for a moment before he slowly reached up to his face, removing the goggles that had covered his eyes once belonging to Feferi. They slid off his head as he blinked, adjusting to the light off the room, once more were they the bright colors of red and blue. He stared at the shocked faces around him. “Holy thit guyth you look terrible…” upon hearing his own voice though, he glared at the woman “You gave me back my teeth?”

She chuckled “I didn’t give you back anything, I sent the energy through you, and your body was the one that decided what needed healing, which from what I see, has extended far past that, after all, you were essentially dead were you not?”

He paused, staring at her “Holy thit I wath…who are you?” Every ones gaze snapped from the newly revived Sollux to the woman who merely smiled “My name is unimportant, but if you need something to call me by ‘Ma’ works fine, everyone else I know calls me that”

“Okay…uh…Ma?” That…was strange sounding to him “Tho…I am now thoroughly convinthed that you have thom thort of power theemingly far greater than Lord Englith…” She raised a brow but let him continue, “You come here and offer a new plathe to call home…I honethtly think that after that dithplay we are at least inclined to take thith offer…right?” He looked to the others who nodded, Karkat speaking next.

“You just brought someone completely dead back from the fucking afterlife…” His voice was soft from shock, but able to remain steady. “Something that is supposed to be impossible you just did…I can honestly say, I don’t know if what you offer is any fucking safer then here, but if it gets us away from fucking Lord English, then, I am inclined to believe you mean us no harm in this offer.” Eyes shifting to the others before glancing back to her he sighed slightly. “We will go with you…” 

She smiled “Alright, we leave now” She turned to a wall, staring at it as if contemplating before stretching an arm out, fingertips gently pressing to the cold stone. That strange hum again before a door slowly formed on the wall “Here we are...” Opening it revealed a black expanse “Don’t let it scare you, just pass right through and you’ll be at my home”

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One by one, they went through. Whatever they were expecting, this was definitely not it. Everything, as far as the inside itself went, seemed to be made from dark marble and even dark wood; the wooden furniture set in what appeared to be a family room was made from soft cherry wood. The cushions were downy soft and as comfortable; confirmed as they sat down and sank in a few inches. John chuckled “It’s like sitting on a cloud but better!” He would not say but he had missed real furniture a lot, nuzzling slightly into the furniture’s softness. The home was like an oddly comfortable mix between modern and cozy country.  
She stepped into the room, door closing behind her and vanishing. All eyes turned to her once again, causing her to smile “I’m afraid I’ll have to limit you to this room for now until I can give you a proper tour and your rooms are ready, in the mean time make yourselves comfortable, dinner will be soon” She left the room via an archway door, walking into a different room. “She said...dinner...right?” John seemed quite excited.

“Yeah man, dinner, legit food not alchemized” The slightest of smiles came to Dave’s lips “I’m still not sure if we made the right decision but if it involves real food I’m game” murmured agreement. Looking around Dave spotted the large entertainment center “Hm...Unless she’s been planning this since forever that’s a lot of gaming systems for a woman like her”

Dirk nodded his agreement as Jane spoke “Maybe she has kids?”

“Indeed I do Jane” They startled “Sorry” she chuckled “I do have children; they’re away right now, doing what they do” Jane nodded, happy about hearing about the familiar feeling of family. The rest of the night played out with a dinner brought to them on a wheeled in long table; allowing them to fill their plates to their hearts content. The trolls had even liked the dinner itself; especially the meat items, Gamzee was particularly fond of medium rare steak just as Sollux had taken a liking to pork chops covered in sweet and sour sauce. Even Karkat found that he liked chicken. When she left them again to see to the fact that they had a place to sleep for the night they indulged in video games; each finding a particular multiplayer game that they kicked ass in and loved. Naturally, though, as the day’s events caught up with them, their hardwired excitement slowed to a halt; being warm with full bellies was not helping either.

It was even a pleasant surprise to look out the windows and actually see a bright, white moon and stars shining in the sky. When she came back to suggest bathing before bed they had already passed out. Aradia, Sollux and Terezi passed out on the one couch, the two females using the other as a sort of pillow while Vriska used Terezi. Kanaya and Rose comfortably squeezed together on one of the recliners, Karkat and Gamzee on the other; though as far as that went it was Gamzee semi stretched out and Karkat using him as the recliner. Jade and John had managed to fall asleep on the other couch with Dave comfortably squeezed between them as their shared pillow with both Jane and Roxy using either of them as their pillows. Dirk and Jake had passed out on the loveseat, Dirk using Jake as his pillow while Davesprite simply used Dirk as his bed. Eridan had curled himself up on the single beanbag he had found tucked in the rooms corner by the fireplace

She shook her head, a soft smile as she left the room to retrieve blankets and extra pillows. The process of shifting them was not so hard; she hadn’t even been disturbed at all by the fact that Gamzee had watched the entire process with sharp purple eyes. Even as she approached him and Karkat, covering them with a warm blanket and giving Gamzee a pillow; as she left the room to her own Gamzee’s glowing orbs continued to watch until he too fell into a sleep.  
Morning came with stiff yet more rested then they could remember bodies and grumbling stomachs. This morning as they ate; deciding so before showering, they looked at each other, seeing the effects of exhaustion that couldn’t be fixed with one night of sleep. Ma had been absent when they awoke, a simple note stating she was taking care of business, they didn’t question it, merely let the silence take over as they cleaned themselves up and rested more. It was around the afternoon when she came back, covered in blood splatters and toting none other than Bec Noir; the canine carapace was terribly wounded, and WV also known to them as the Mayor.  
Lord English had injured Bec and left him for dead it seemed, fortunately or unfortunately depending on the point of view the Mayor had found him and tried to care for him; though much as he tried it was still pretty terrible.  
Ma didn’t give any time for reunions though, Bec Noir was injured and needed immediate medical attention; the fact that he was letting her drag him around was testament to that. She had taken him to a room and locked the door. Despite their happiness at the Mayors survival they were worried; something had to be wrong with Bec if she didn’t outright heal him like she did them.

Many hours later she came out, notably cleaner and trailed by a cleaner and very healthy if not somewhat exhausted Bec Noir. Only then did she allow them to attack the canine carapacian with hugs and tears; more specifically by Jade.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The following week had them getting used to being here, getting used to not having to jump at every strange noise. They each had received their own rooms as well, and on one very large, other dimension shopping spree; a shopping spree that Dave was not even sure how it all was paid for, they all obtained things to make it more personally theirs from decorations to electronics. They even got clothes to fill new dressers to the brim with; though the girls had separated from the boys for personal items of the feminine variety. They were all settling into something of a normal life; it had only taken them a few days to settle into calling the woman Ma, especially when her own kids came and went and the word was every where...crazy bitch had like thirty kids that were just as strange as the Trolls were from the 8 humans perspective.

Turned out they were living in a house full of demons, but after living the way they had it really was not that much of a shock as it normally would have been.  
In Dave’s perspective, it explained a lot about the woman. The house that seemed to shift and expand on its own inside but looked like a normal sized cottage from the outside, the obscene amount of money that had been obtained over thousands of years of time. The fact that she only looked in her early twenties at most but had all these fucking ageless teens for kids; ignoring the fact said teens were hundreds to thousands of years older than even the Trolls. He could go on listing all the crazy shit but then he would be a hypocrite in some way; having dipped himself into this realm of crazy.

Point was they were finally able to live and be teenagers, no longer the pressure to save any one on their shoulders. Naturally, as would happen, all peace was destroyed in some way, shape, or form. If not destroyed then disrupted and it came in the form of an irate Jake English. They had all been sitting, playing multiplayer games together as had become ritual on Saturdays. Jake and Dirk sat together as per normal, Davesprite draped over Dirk as per normal with his chin resting on Dirk’s blond head. It was all going good until Jake turned towards Dirk and quite heatedly spoke.  
“I can no longer take this ridiculous bullshit, Dirk”

Dirk turned towards him, pointed shades hiding his eyes “What ridiculous bullshit?”

“Him” Jake pointed at Davesprite, whose orange feathers fluffed up in slight agitation at being accused of something he had no idea about. “This whole relationship is utterly ridiculous and you know it. I mean, for god sakes man, he’s your relative in a way, don’t you find it just a bit disturbing that you participate in a threesome relationship with someone who is somewhat your relative as well as part avian!?”

Dirk could only stare at Jake. “No, not really, considering the fact that we’re from two different times, and really only related in a strange way through ectobiology. Which became null and void when he fused with a sprite and became part of the game” It was Jake’s turn to stare though his was disbelief even as Dirk continued to speak. “More importantly why didn’t you say anything about this around the time that it started happening rather than wait until we were all immersed into it?”  
Jake could only glare “Why is beside the point, I thought I could handle putting up with it because it’s you but I can’t take it anymore, I want an answer now, me or him” He crossed his arms “There can’t be a both of us, Dirk, its one or the other.”

The room was completely silent, all activities paused, all eyes on the trio. After what seemed like forever, Dirk released a slow sigh through his nose, turning his head to face forward again as he reached up to detangle Davesprite from himself; trying hard to ignore the orange avian males soft, concerned noise at being moved from his comfy spot. Standing from the couch, he did not even look at Jake as he spoke, tone even and emotionless. “Honestly, I thought you were fine with how things were going, especially considering I took the time an’ care to make sure I gave you both the same equality in the relationship, as to avoid one getting more attention than the other, especially since that would definitely cause problems.” He took a deep breath, “Apparently I failed somewhere if this is happening...I’m sorry Jake but I can’t give you what you want, it would be unfair to Davesprite, he was in this relationship too.”

Finally looking to Jake, face carefully stoic as those words fell from his lips “I love you both, Jake, but I can’t choose one over the other...not even for ironic purposes, it’s over with both ends for the better” stuffing his gloved hands in his pockets, he sunk his head slightly into his shoulders, leaving the room. It was the only hint he gave to his inner feelings.  
Jake growled “Don’t you walk away, Strider!”

“Jake that’s enough!” Jane frowned at him “I think you’ve done enough damage already...again” She watched as Jake’s glare vanished slowly, lips slowly forming a frown. He seemed to realize the error in what he had done but she still had a vivid memory of that horrid lollipop shit...she did not want a repeat, but you never knew with Jake. Most times, he was the most innocently oblivious fuck out there, but then there were moments like these where he spoke without considering the feelings of the other party. These moments served to make you realize that maybe, he was not all that innocently oblivious after all.

Even after realizing this after that lollipop incident, Jane still harbored feelings for Jake, but she did not like watching him break into Dirk the way he did; she knew the signs of Dirk’s upset, it was all in how he carried himself and he didn’t leave the room carrying himself like he normally did that was for sure. One of her close friends was now deeply upset.

Sighing she looked around the room, the gaming atmosphere had been ruined completely, leaving immense awkwardness behind. Eventually the room was empty save for her, Jake and Davesprite who was definitely upset over the whole ordeal. Everyone else had slowly left, returning to his or her rooms or someone else’s to hang out.

Jake sighed “I apologize deeply Jane...I have not a clue what came over me” Shaking her head she gently pat his shoulder, having nothing to say to him. Looking to Davesprite, she had trouble ignoring the pang of sadness in her heart at the sight of the deeply upset sprite; he did not even really have a hand in this debacle, at least not an intentional one. He was coiled up on the couch, wings hiding most of him as he hugged himself; only pulling out of it to hiss at Jake and puff up threateningly when Jake tried to reach for him to apologize, flapping his wings and leaving in a flurry of orange feathers. Yes, Jake had fucked up and it wasn’t going to be repaired.

Davesprite’s reaction only proved to solidify the fact that Jake had fucked up, normally the two got on well with or without Dirk there, in or out of the bedroom.  
Jane sighed. It was going to be a long night consoling her friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning was no less awkward for breakfast; even Ma could feel the tension. Dirk and Jake sat on opposite ends of the table, Davesprite somewhere in the middle as he would not sit with Jake and could not sit with Dirk. The sprite had served for the perfect sadness pang in the heart when Dirk had come to breakfast. Normally there would be affectionate scratches and adorable cooing noises, Davesprite must have hoped dearly this would not change because the amount he deflated when Dirk walked right on by was heartbreaking, wings drooping in such a sad manner, facial expression in so much pain that Dave himself felt bad enough to one-arm hug his sprite counterpart in comfort. Yet another solidifying fact that indeed it was over.

The only thing to break the sad awkwardness in the kitchen was the fact that an owl had flown in and landed on the table with a hoot. Naturally, Ma was the only one not shocked by this as she held her arm out, owl hoping from the table to her arm. Moreover, apparently she didn’t care that its talons were digging into her skin and drawing blood, even as she took from it 16 envelopes and stuffed what appeared to be 3 gold coins in a pouch it had before it flew off.  
Karkat broke the silence “What the fuck was that!” Ma only chuckled and gave him one of the 16 envelopes, simply stating for him to see for himself as she gave the other 15 to John, Dave, Rose, Jade, Dirk, Roxy, Jane, Jake, Sollux, Gamzee, Terezi, Vriska, Eridan, Aradia and Kanaya before cleaning up her arm.  
Each letter essentially read the same thing with a different surname in the beginning.

Dear Mr/Miss last name,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1st of September.

Due to the unique circumstances that surround you, you will be placed in 5th year as you are both too old for younger years and not enough magically advanced for the correct year. We leave it up to your current guardian to educate you on the material needed from 1st to 4th years.

Welcome to Hogwarts and good luck.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The point was they were apparently going to a magical school. Naturally, Karkat had the most intelligent thing to say like always. “What the fuck is this shit...” They all looked to Ma who smirked “It’s as it says, you’ve been accepted into Hogwarts” she finished cleaning up the counter before looking at them “It’s a good school, I think you’d like it, really”  
The receivers of the letters gave her a disbelieving look “Don’t look at me like that, you can’t judge it until you’ve tried it.”

“Ma...we don’t know anything about this magical shit, how are we supposed to go to a school for it?”

“Simple, it states in your letters that it is up to your current guardian to educate you...I will educate you” she leaned against the counter, arms crossing under her chest. “I can teach you magic flow, how to direct it where it needs to go. Keep in mind though, anything I teach you will be for use of hand, when you get your wands I’ll be able to teach you to redirect the flow from your hands to the wand”

Dave gave a disbelieving look “Wands...we’re going to a school...to play with magical sticks?”  
“Will I be able to go even with my God Tier look?” Jade’s canine ears were back.  
“It shouldn’t be too much of a problem” she smiled as Jade’s ears pricked up in excitement “Beware though, children can be childish and mean, you can’t change their minds if they decide to be racist or something, same goes for the Trolls”

“I don’t know, this seems fucking ridiculous to me, a fucking magic school? C’mon...” Karkat grumbled into his food, calming out of his rant as Gamzee patted his head; Eridan was of much the same opinion.  
“I think the prospect is rather exciting honestly” Kanaya smiled at Rose. Roxy was very excited that she could go to this school, a real magic school.  
The rest of breakfast had been spent discussing the school and its ridiculousness; according to Karkat at least. Later that same day the chosen were found in the gaming room, the furniture had been moved to the walls and anything breakable safely sealed away to avoid being broken. Said chosen students sat on the large round rug in something comfortable, even Ma wore something different as she proceeded to teach them; even going so far as to teach them Demonic magic, not taught at the school but still very useful.  
It had begun like this every day after breakfast, students sat in the room to learn, onlookers used the pushed aside furniture as seats; Bec and Mayor loved to watch them work despite that both had their own reasons for doing so.  
Being Heros of Time, Dave and Aradia had caught on to the flow easily, Kanaya and Rose after him, Roxy, Sollux, John, Jane and Dirk caught on easy enough, Karkat, Vriska, Terezi, and Jake had the most trouble though not as much as Eridan and finally Gamzee; who caught on as fast as Dave and Aradia but was simply not inclined to do anything about it at current time. She taught them everything they needed to know from the basics to a few things the school had chosen not to teach.

A good month of learning and they were caught up, they had a week before they had to be at the train station for this new school thing, which meant it was time for her to take them shopping...a fact Dave complained about.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The 17 of them walking through the streets of London was not weird at all. No funny looks had been sent their way and Dave was okay with this. What Dave was not okay with was being led through a door where everyone was dressed weird. He was even less comfortable with being led through the place to a back room that led to a dead-end brick wall. Imagine his surprise when Ma did something and the brick wall parted way to reveal a busy street full of weirdly dressed people; and kids...kids!  
Dave’s lips thinned out to a line “We’re seriously doing this...”  
Dirk chuckled beside him “Yeah, we are...who knows though, maybe it’s a good thing” They followed Ma closely, not wanting to get lost as she led them to a wand shop, more specifically a wand shop called Ollivanders.  
Ma smiled at the old man who in return nodded to her “Well...isnt it you”  
“Ollivander, I bring you new talent”  
“We shall see, I remember yours too you know; Bloodwood, 10 ½ inches, Dragon claw core...what happened to it?” He stepped around the counter to examine the group, he didn’t even seem to care that half of them were inhuman.  
“I still have it if that is what you are asking” he nodded in acceptance, walking over to Sollux and staring at the Gemini Troll. Sollux glared from behind newly acquired 3D glasses “Thomething wrong...”  
“Not a thing young Troll” turning he headed back behind the counter, vanishing behind a teetering stack of small boxes. Coming back into view he handed a wand to Sollux “try...”  
Sollux gave a weird look before shrugging and lazily waving the wand. He jumped as a filing cabinet exploded, Ollivander promptly snatching the wand from him and scurried back into the depths of boxes.  
Sollux gaped “What the hell wath that about!”  
Returning a moment later Ollivander urged Sollux to take the new wand. He was hesitant but did so, twitching and nearly throwing it as it zapped him, filling him with warmth before it was gone “Theriouthly! What the hell ith thith thit!”  
Ollivander nodded “I see, that is to be your wand. Pine, about 10 ½ inches long with a core of Veela hair” He ushered Sollux away. The next two hours consisted of wand finding, only one mishap happened when Karkat tried a wand, managing to turn Dave’s hair a neon pink color, the Cancerian Troll having a good laugh at that one despite Dave’s pokerfaced reaction. Ma had to turn his hair back to his normal blond color..., which took a bit of time.

As far as Dave was concerned it was all good, he got his revenge in the robe shop, using his own wand to shrink the robes Karkat was trying on, teasing him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Rose and Kanaya watched them with slight interest. Kanaya shook her head, whispering to Rose “How long do you think it will take before they realize they like each other in the red way?”  
“Better yet how long will it take them to act on those red feelings they try to contain?” Rose smirked lightly.  
Robe fitting done the 16 of them sat at the ice cream parlor, Ma having gone to get 16 sets of books. Dave and John were having a childish game of spoon fight, Karkat as the referee. The playful banter had attracted the attention of one who waited for his friends. The dark haired male with round glasses covering bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead watched the group curiously.  
Naturally someone was bound to notice the feeling of being watched, why not someone who wasn’t distracted by the antics of his ecto-bro. Dirk looked over to Harry, raising a brow and causing the other male to flush slightly at being caught staring.

Since he had been caught it didn’t take Harry long to look back down at the table he sat at, nearly jumping in surprise when there was suddenly a blond sitting at his table with pointy shades “Um...hi?”  
Dirk nodded at him “Hey, saw you staring, got curious?”  
Harry chuckled lightly, embarrassed flush returning, “Yeah...it wasn’t just that though”  
“The trolls right?” The corners of Dirk’s lips twitched slightly but nothing more.  
“Is that what they are?” At Dirk’s nod, his head tilted lightly “Not like any Trolls I’ve ever seen, in any case I don’t think I’ve ever seen you or the others around here before...”  
“We’re new, you could say, going to a new school and everything” Orange eyes shifted behind pointed shades as two other people approached; a red head male and a young female with bushy hair.  
The girl was the first to speak “Sorry we’re late Harry, who’s this?”  
“Its fine Hermione, this is...um...” Hermione gave him an exasperated look.  
Dirk could not help but be amused “Dirk Strider, Miss...?”  
Hermione flushed lightly, smiling “Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter”  
“Nice to be acquainted” he smiled to Hermione who smiled back, Dirk was even more amused at the slightly sour look the red head had gotten on his face. He definitely liked the girl.

“Diiiiirk!” Dave’s voice rang out from a few tables over “Dude! Not nice to abandon your ecto-bro” Dirk chuckled at the confused looks of the trio “Would you like to sit with us?” As he got up from his seat, “Poor baby bro can’t go too long without me” he dramatically threw a hand over his face, causing snickers from both groups as he walked over, draping himself over Dave “Isnt that right bro? Just can’t live without me there to coddle you”  
He then proceeded to coo at Dave and kiss his face as the other blond tried to fend him off.  
“Bro, please, No one needs to know what we do behind closed doors, my god!” though his half-smirk, half-smile gave it away as a joke.  
Eventually Dirk sat back in his old seat as the Trio came to join them, introductions passed around by Dirk.  
Hermione smiled, delighted to not only meet new students but to meet a new species that she knew nothing about. Kanaya and Rose were happy to indulge her just as she was happy to indulge an excited Roxy. The group and Trio hit it off wonderfully, making quick friends despite Karkat’s grumpness and Vriska’s…well her Vriska-ness. They had moved from the ice cream parlor to the pet shop, Sollux had decided not to enter and so sat waiting outside it, leaning against the shop window.

Bi-colored eyes scanned the bustling people from behind 3D glasses, as the Gemini waited for his pseudo-family and friends to finish doing whatever it was they thought was amusing. He was bored quickly enough though and decided to wander a bit away to the shops viewable from the pet shop. He was looking around, essentially window shopping though he had no intention of buying anything when a smooth yet essentially very snobbish voice reached his ears.  
“What in the world are you supposed to be?” followed by a snicker. Turning he met grey eyes, and could not help the glare he sent back “Can I help you...”  
“Aw, what’s the matter? No sense of humor?” The strange and very rude blonde-haired person laughed. Sollux made a noise of irritation in the back of his throat “If your here to be an ath then take your buithness elthwere...”  
The blond had stopped, staring at Sollux before suddenly laughing harder than before.  
“Oh my god! You have a lisp too! Crap ass glasses aside you having a lisp just makes it so much funnier!” He clutched his sides, almost falling over as Sollux scowled at him.

Another voice intervened this time, feminine but strong, commanding almost. It sent a shiver up Sollux’s spine as he shifted bi-eyes to a group of two girls.  
“Draco, what are you doing now...” She had the eyes of an emerald shade and deep red, short cut hair; boyishly short in the back with slanted bangs long enough in the front to frame her pale face and curl under her chin a few inches. She had a green beanie on her head and was currently glaring lightly at the annoying blond male.  
The one that stood beside her might be a friend, was his guess at least.

She was almost a caramel color in skin with platinum blond hair rivaling Aradia’s in length and curls despite it being tied back; her eyes were like molten gold.  
One of the first things Sollux noticed was that the Golden-eyed girl seemed rather infatuated with the blond snob, if that dreamy look was anything to go by. Draco’s laughter had died down “Seani, do you see this?” Emerald girl now identified as Seani.  
Seani gave a flat look rivaling Striders poker face “I see you being a douche if that’s what you mean...” This girl just became that much better in Sollux’s opinion. Sadly, it did not stop Draco from snickering.  
“He has weird glasses, a lisp and looks strange as bloody Hell” Sollux was starting to lose his patience. “Lithen, you pompouth ath, I get enough thit ath it ith, I don’t need any from you too” He resumed glaring at the blond, wanting so badly to just blast him, but Ma had warned him not to use his powers; it may not be received well in this dimension.  
For his effort, he got mockery as Draco poorly mimicked his lisp, pushing his patience into the zone of nonexistent as he took one-step forward, pulled his fist back and connected it with Draco’s face. Goldie gave an alarmed cry, and the next thing Sollux knew was Draco had retaliated, getting Sollux good on the jaw. Did not take long for the two to be on the ground, scuffling it out in a more violent manner.

A corresponding yell of “Sollux!” and “Draco!” heard as the group approached with the Trio, Seani already trying to separate the two as Dirk stepped in, grabbing Sollux up and getting an elbow to the face for his effort; Knocking his shades askew as Seani yanked Draco back.  
“Lalani!” Goldie came running forward, taking Draco’s other arm as the blond struggled to get at Sollux; Sollux squirming in Dirk’s stronger grip to get at Draco, eyes crackling lightly.  
Seani finally had enough “Alright! Keep it up I’ll knock you both the fuck out!” Draco immediately stilled, eyeing the angry, emerald-eyed female, even Sollux stilled in Dirk’s hold. Seani huffed, releasing Draco who shifted slightly behind Lalani, the golden-eyed girl.  
Seani’s amused smirk caused Lalani to glare at her “It’s not funny, Seani! Draco could have been seriously hurt!”  
This only caused more smirking from Seani. “He’s fine Lalani, He only got punched in the face,” At the distressed look of her sister Seani rolled her eyes, looking over to the group “I apologize for his behavior...”

Hermione nodded to her, elbowing Ron in the side before he could say anything to worsen the situation “It’s quite alright, we don’t know what happened either”  
That said Seani sighed “I do, Draco was being an ass...again” She narrowed her eyes at Draco who hid more behind Lalani “Weren’t you, Draco...”  
The blond male huffed “I didn’t do anything wrong!”  
Sollux glared “Yeah right you ath! You thtood there making fun of me!”  
Seani frowned, irritation evident “Honestly Draco...you’re completely ridiculous...”  
“He hit me first!”  
She glared at him, causing him to flinch back behind Lalani again “So would I...”  
“You hit him?” Ron looked to Sollux, a grin forming on his face.  
“Thtrait in the fathe,” Sollux untangled from Dirk’s hold, dusting himself off from the dirt obtained from the ground.

Ron’s grin widened. “Bloody hell, mate! Congratulations are in order”  
“Ronald!” Hermione scolded “Honestly, you’re not helping the matter at all!”  
Seani herself had silenced anything Draco was going to say with a glare “As to avoid more conflict we will be leaving...”  
Hermione nodded “We as well, thank you for preventing the situation, it could have been worse” Nodding the two females parted ways, Hermione walking away with the group, Seani and her sister dragging Draco away.

Hermione frowned at Sollux “Really, what were you thi-“  
“Don’t you dare thtart on me, I wathn’t doing anything to him, he thtarted thit, not me” his eyes crackled in anger. Karkat placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the irate Gemini as a plump, redheaded woman rushed over, Ma making her way from a different direction.  
The redheaded woman spoke, checking over the trio “Goodness, what happened, I heard about a commotion, is every one alright dears?”  
Hermione smiled “We’re fine Mrs. Weasley, a friend of ours just had a run in with Malfoy is all”  
The woman frowned, disapproving “That boy out causing trouble again...his parents should have a better check on him” The group felt a bit awkward, soon remedied as Ma spoke.  
“Sollux, your jaw is bruised” She frowned lightly, reaching forward to gently examine his jaw as his cheeks tinged yellow “Ma, I promithe I’m fine...”  
“Yeah, he only got in a fight, nothing serious, and from what I saw he was kicking some fucking ass too” Dave chuckled as Ma shook her head, a light smile on her face “Even so...”  
Mrs. Weasley looked almost appalled at Dave’s use of language.  
“Oh? What happened Sollux?” she rose a brow at him. He sighed “I wath thitting there, minding my own buithneth, waiting for thethe guyth when thome blond ath hat thtarted in on me, he detherved the hit to hith fathe for making fun of the way I thpeak” he crossed his arms.

Ma nodded “Indeed then” she looked to Mrs. Weasley “I apologize for being rude in introduction”  
Mrs. Weasely startled at bit at being suddenly addressed “Oh, it’s quite alright dear, I am Mrs. Weasley, you are?”  
The group looked to Ma, hoping to finally, maybe, find out her real name. She merely smirked lightly, though to anyone that did not know her as well as the group had come to, only saw a smile. “Ms. Strider” which got a sound of shock from both blond males “And this brood here belongs to me” she indicated to the group, reaching out and pulling Dirk and Dave to her sides “These two are my boys, Dirk and Dave.”  
Despite her smiling face, the two males were looking at her with looks of utter disbelief, though no one would know that from behind their shades.  
Mrs. Weasley smiled “Pleasure, dear, oh! I’ll be right back, I left poor Mr. Weasley with the baggage”  
“Allow me to help” releasing Dave and Dirk she followed Mrs. Weasley. The trio looked to the group, Ron speaking to the Strider brothers “That’s your mother! She hardly looks older than you!”  
Dave chuckled “Fuck no man, Shes our Ma but shes not our blood mother, you could say she adopted us right off the ground, bam, there she was to take us in”

Hermione smiled “That’s very sweet of her.”  
The group nodded, a light smile gracing their lips as Ma walked back over, “Come my loves, we have to go home now, you still have much preparation to be had, it was a pleasure meeting your family but I’m afraid we have to go home ourselves now.”  
The Trio and Weasley family waved before they too vanished into the crowd. The trip home was just as exciting, and once home Roxy was quite eager to see and touch real live wizard books as Ma took Sollux aside to heal him.

It was the end to an exciting day that they looked forward to the most, to settle in their rooms, sinking into comfy mattresses and soft pillows, wrapped in warm blankets. Each had their own thoughts as they settled into dreams. Some holding smiles on their faces as the last thoughts they had before nodding off was the time they had experienced outside, memories that made for pleasant dreams. Soon they would be going somewhere new, they were excited, all they had left...was just one more week before they boarded that train.


	2. To start Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More issues abound between the Ex's.  
> Our favorite sprite gets in a bit of trouble?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that though I tried to stay as in character as possible theres a large possibility that it will seem ooc. However, as I believe people change over time, to me the characters act as they might at that point in time
> 
> ALSO This story also ignores a majority of Hussies updates....especially the newest ones...
> 
> The events in this fic will be based off the events happening in the 4th book, partially true, partially AU...hope you like it...Onward!
> 
> Homestuck is to Andrew Hussie as Harry Potter is to JK Rowling
> 
> In other words...i own jackshit, Hell even the basis to this semi plot belongs to JK!  
> I own my Characters...that it!

The morning before they were to leave resulted in a fiasco similar to the morning in the kitchen a month ago. The morning was peaceful, as they slowly emerged, waking up from their good dreams. Breakfast was Eggo waffles of the various varieties. Ma had left a note saying she had gone out, back to Diagon Ally for something she had seen yesterday, leaving them access to the freezer and a few 4-x toasters. The disturbance came as Dirk walked through the kitchen doors, trailed by Davesprite. The sprite blocked his path, pouting at him. Dirk sighed; heart clenching at the look the sprite gave him. “Look...”  
Reaching up he placed his hands gently on Davesprite’s face “I know you miss it, I do too...but it can’t go back the way it was, and I can’t choose one over the other, you know that...”  
Davesprite visibly wilted, a sad coo leaving his throat. He was quiet a moment, looking to the floor before suddenly jumping at Dirk, clinging to him in a tight hug, quiet noises leaving him.  
Unfortunately, Jake walked in at the wrong moment as Dirk wrapped his arms around the sprite; wanting to comfort him at least.  
The angry outburst startled everyone in the room. “I knew it!” Jake threw his arms up “You did prefer him!”

Dirk was angry now, he loved Jake, and he knew that much, but sometimes the other boy just pushed too far at his limits of tolerance...and to think, a few months ago, he thought it was cute. Oh how living a quasi normal life had affected him.  
“Jesus Christ, Jake! He is upset! He is ALLOWED to be upset! He is EXPRESSING his upset! Which is more then I can say for you with all your accusations, get your head out of your ass for once!” Huffing he left the kitchen, leaving Davesprite and Jake there. Jane shook her head, walking over to the trembling sprite and offering comfort, glaring a bit at Jake “Geez Jake, you’re on a roll aren’t you?”  
She shook her head at his guilty look, patting his shoulder. Jake never thought before opening his mouth, she wasn’t about to blame Dirk for his own behavior a moment ago, the situation itself was a little ridiculous to her but she would stand by her friends.

Dirk was hostile to Jake well into lunchtime when Ma walked back through the doors carrying a few bags from human stores. Sitting on one shoulder was a Barn Owl; this time she seemed to have some sort of protection from the sharp talons on her shoulder. The birds face was white, its big dark eyes watched its surroundings and the creamy tan coloring on its feathers was beautiful as ever. On her other shoulder was perched a black cat with bright yellow-green eyes. It looked like the typical witches cat with a narrow build and short, sleek fur.  
She smiled “Hello my lovelies, I bring gifts and company!”  
Following behind her was the trio from Diagon Ally “I ran into them when I was grabbing these beauties”  
The three teens were in near awe at the home.  
John grinned, “Hey guys!” and zipped over via wind powers, startling the three as he floated off the ground in his blue cloud pajama pants and white wife-beater. Everyone was still in his or her pajamas really. Hermione spluttered “H-how...!?”  
Landing on his slippered feet John grinned, “It’s...a little trick I picked up?”

Hermione gave him a look, making him nervous. “I don’t believe you...it’s simply just not possible, even for a wizard, to do something like that without the use of magic” she crossed her arms.

Dave snickered, walking over in his own red gear pants and red wife-beater “Don’t be modest, John, the Heir of Breath always got some windy shit goin’ on” He smirked at John who pouted at him, leaving the trio confused at the emphasis on the odd title.  
“Oh yeah, Dave? I’m pretty sure the Knight of Time has more than a few shenanigans up his Knight-y sleeves” John smirked, crossing his arms in triumph at Dave’s pokerface.  
“Dude...you’re so fucking corny” Dave snickered as John once more pouted at him.  
“God you two are so disgusting with your flirting!” Karkat had walked in, carrying a large mug of hot tea; he found he liked it a lot more than bitter coffee.  
The Knight and Heir stared at him before smirking, synchronized in their speech “So says the Knight of Blood” which only caused the irate troll to scream in frustration at the laughing teens, which prompted more, merciless teasing from Dave...it was kind of cute, actually. John shook his head at the two Knights, turning back to the baffled Trio “Sorry about them, c’mon, we were about to eat lunch”  
He led the trio to the kitchen where almost everyone; sans Dirk, Jade, Davesprite and Gamzee, was seated, a squeal of joy from Roxy at seeing Hermione again, it was noted that Dirk was not present; Harry making the observation halfway through lunch.  
Jane answered, saving any unintentional prying into personal issues. “He’s not feeling too well, had a bad headache and took a nap. Hopefully you’ll see him before you leave” she smiled, trio nodding with smiles, accepting the answer without question much to the relief of those who knew what had actually happened.  
Near the end of lunch Davesprite floated in, still upset with a yellowish tint around his eyes; though behind his shades, it was not noticeable, and light stains on his cheeks. Ron was the first to see him before the sprite even knew they were there “What in the bloody hell!”  
This drew both Harry and Hermione’s attention to the orange sprite. Both were shocked before Hermione gathered herself, noticing the beginnings of fresh tears “Ronald! That wasn’t nice, apologize!”  
He gaped at her as she got up, walking over to Davesprite. Unsure of how to approach him she took a leaf from Mrs. Weasley’s book “It’s alright” she smiled gently, reaching out to pet the downy soft hair in comfort.

Davesprite’s bottom lip trembled a bit, and Hermione, being Hermione, aww’d at the adorableness and flat out hugged the sprite, cooing reassurances at him. The sudden hug caused him to caw in surprise, wings flaring out a bit.  
As Hermione coddled and Ron glared, Harry looked to Dave “So...you...have an orange...avian...ghost...twin brother?”  
Dave stared at Hermione and the sprite before looking to Harry and attempting to explain in small details how Davesprite was essentially him from a different timeline. When it became apparent that Harry kind of understood Dave nodded and simply said “Let’s just leave it at your assumption...” he cleared his throat, dramatically gesturing to the sprite “Guys, meet my long lost, genetically altered but still completely fucking awesome, twin brother, Davesprite!”  
Harry shook his head; chuckling lightly as Hermione began animatedly talking to the orange Dave...truthfully the sprite was thankful for her reaction as she coddled him.

After the events of lunch, they settled into the Family Room, Dirk came out of hiding about this time. The Trio did not miss the rising tension as Dirk and Jake had a sort of stare off before Dirk turned, heading towards the kitchen; Davesprite wilting once more with a light sigh, accepting Hermione’s comforting pets. The trio was a bit confused but did not question anything, until Jade came running in with excited yips as she played with Bec; Ron jumping up and panicking about werewolves at the sight of her. Yesterday when they met she had unknowingly been charmed by Ma to look like a normal girl; the trolls were too but only up until they passed through the brick wall into Diagon Ally, only Jades charm remained until they got back to the house.  
Poor Jade had to pause and tilt her head to the side, one white dog-ear shifting back as the other stood up completely “Werewolf?”  
Bec on the other hand snarled at Ron, wings flaring out protectively.  
Hermione shook her head at Ron, extending a hand to Jade with a smile. The two had got along fairly well yesterday so Hermione saw no reason to be any different today just because Jade suddenly had dog ears…she was curious about Bec though.  
Once more, they had settled into a comfortable time, once more it had been ruined when Jake and Dirk got in an argument. Jake stating that Dirk seriously couldn’t be mad at him for earlier, which only served to piss Dirk off more and claiming that Jake thought of no one else’s feelings but his own. The argument quickly escalated from there until the two were practically nose-to-nose but as much as they were mad neither could bring a fist to the other. Despite this though, it was still unsettling to everyone else. So much so in fact, that Gamzee, who surprised everyone by coming out of his hiding spot, had gotten between them; and honestly neither of the two was willing to piss off the tall troll to continue their argument.

Giving one last glare; evident only by the furrow of his brows, Dirk left the room towards the kitchen; Jake heading to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Everyone else was left to feel all sorts of awkward, especially the Trio. With a doomed sigh, Jane left the room, taking the direction Jake had gone.  
The room was quiet, everyone unsure of what to do before slowly starting up their games again. Harry frowned, green eyes settled on the kitchen door before he got up quietly. Ron and Hermione either didn’t notice or ignored it as he left for the kitchen, peering around the frame to see Dirk sitting at the table, face in hands and propped up on his elbows in a defeated posture; shades off to the side.  
It kind of made Harry frown, really, the Dirk he had met seemed more full of confidence and energy then the Dirk that he saw now, stressed and emotionally pushed.  
Stepping into the kitchen, he sat next to the older male. Dirk acknowledged Harry with a light grunt, leaving Harry to shift awkwardly for a moment before speaking.  
“So...you seem rather...er...upset, are you alright?” he bit his lip slightly, wondering if it was okay to ask.  
Dirk paused, moving his hands to look at Harry with orange eyes, staring intently as if studying him.

It made Harry feel a bit uncomfortable but at the same time, he found he rather enjoyed the strange colored irises, ¬¬¬¬¬which only had him blinking at such a thought before brushing it off as he spoke. “I’m being serious” he tried forming a serious face which must have been some sort of amusing as Dirk chuckled, reaching a gloved hand up to ruffle Harry’s already messy hair. “Thanks kid,”  
“I’m not a kid!” The raven-haired male protested, swatting Dirk’s hand away which left room for Dirk to pull harry into a one armed hug with a startled yelp, using his free hand to mess the younger males hair some more.  
Eventually they returned to the makeshift gaming/family room, Harry keeping in mind to keep Dirk as far away from Jake as possible, he had help from others in interfering with Jake trying to get to Dirk. He may have wanted to talk to the blond but everyone there knew it would only serve to irritate.  
The trio stayed for dinner, a rather interesting event when Dave and Dirk team combo’d a rap with Davesprite, teasingly joined in once in awhile by others, leaving only laughter this night.  
Honestly, Harry felt better now that Dirk wasn’t in a semi foul mood due to whatever was going on between him and his friend Jake. 

After dinner the trio bid their goodbyes, Hermione hugging Jade and Davesprite; extra hugs for Roxy, promising to see them at school soon. Dirk bid his goodbye to Harry before retreating to his room for the night; after all, they had to be up early for the train. Ma took the Trio home, coming back to a mostly silent house; Dave was sitting in the game room playing a game with John and Karkat, Rose cuddled up with Kanaya reading a book in the corner, the black cat sitting with them. They were old enough to get themselves to bed, but she did throw in a friendly reminder that they had to be up and out by a certain time. Upon hearing the chorused response, she left to her room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ma was up before everyone, or she never slept, Dave debated this a moment before shoving it off to the side in favor of the table full of breakfast food Ma was still cooking. Unsurprisingly Dave had been up first, his inner clock waking him at 7 on the dot. They had all gone to bed shortly after Ma had retired to her own room. Just for the moment, Dave bypassed the table in favor of a cup of coffee. As much as he loved food again, he had gotten so used to having a cup before eating. Pouring the black liquid into his mug, he grabbed the flavored creamer, pouring a generous amount into it until the black liquid was almost milky.  
Ma smirked from her spot at the stove “Why don’t you give up the coffee in favor of just drinking the creamer from the bottle since you pour almost all of it in”.  
Dave smirked in return “But then there’d be no caffeine, just delicious, Irish flavored sugar, Ma”  
She rolled her eyes at him, causing the platinum blond to waggle his brows at her. It was one of the moments where his red eyes were bared, aviators back on the night stand by his bed. She shook her head "Boy, go sit and eat before I make you do the dishes"  
Dave straitened up, saluting with his free hand before heading to the table full of food. Plopping down he began to fill his plate with bacon and eggs as the others slowly began to filter in with varying degrees of awake.  
Soon enough everyone was awake and eating their preferred breakfasts, Dave and John having a bacon fight as John tried to steal Princess Bacon from castle Strider, also known as Dave's last piece of bacon on his plate. Karkat rolled his eyes at them, and in the end it was he who obtained that last piece of bacon much to Dave's dismay. Karkat was smug even as they finished breakfast and packed to get ready; gathering their school supplies and clothes into their trunks. The whole trip there Dave griped about his last piece of bacon, at least until Dirk whapped him upside his head to shut him up.

Arriving at Kings Cross station was, to be honest, rather wet. The rain was coming down in waves, and it would have put a bit of a dent in their rather excited moods had they not spotted the trio. Hermione greeted them with excitement despite her wet cat. Soon enough they were boarding. Passing into the station was quite the amusement with Karkat; especially with Fred and George not helping. During the whole spectacle they were watched, a pair of creamsicle orange eyes watching as Ma bid them farewell, watching as they finally boarded the train. Davesprite tilted his head, looking around before gliding over to the train, squeezing into an empty compartment window...which turned into a bit of a challenge with his wings, but he managed. Blinking behind his shades he looked around the empty cart in curiosity, he’d never been on a train before and briefly wondered if they were all like this. Peeking out the door he saw Dave and them walking a few feet away. Grinning he went to move to them before suddenly a sea of students came onto the train, covering his view of those he knew. Panicking, he scrambled back into his own compartment, closing the sliding door and locking it. For a while he was huddled as far from the door as possible. A few tried to get into the compartment but left upon realizing it was locked.

When he deemed it safe and quiet enough he peeked out once more, seeing an empty hall. Feathers puffing up lightly he silently glided along, peeking into compartment door windows to see if he could find the others; moving on just as silently when it wasn’t who he was looking for. It was during the last door that something happened. He was peeking in through the window at a bit of a distance, trying to see if maybe they were in there, when the door suddenly opened, a caramel toned girl with long nearly platinum hair and goldenbrown eyes stepping out. They came face to face, aviators and wide gold eyes before the girl gave a startled cry.  
“Oh my god! What the ever loving fuck-!”  
This reaction that triggered a startled caw sound from Davesprite; the girl now looking at him her head tilted in curiosity. There was noise from inside the compartment before a blond male suddenly came running out.  
“Lalani! What- Holy Merlins beard! What the bloody hell is that thing!” followed by a swift smack to his head by a rather pale female with short hair and green eyes. “Ow! Seani-“  
“Shut it Draco…” She looked to Davesprite who seemed to be having an inner conflict due to Draco’s choice words. Seani frowned, looking at him curiously like the blond girl was.

After a moment of thought, Seani nodded, moving over to Davesprite with her smile “Hello”  
The orange male stiffened, watching her with wary eyes behind aviator sunglasses. The redheaded girl didn’t seem bothered, smile remaining “Im Seani, This is my sisters Lalani-“ She indicated to the long haired girl “And that asshat is Draco” The blond male made an offended noise “Whats your name?”  
Davesprite looked between the two girls, choosing to ignore Draco for now. “Davesprite…”  
Seani smiled wider “Davesprite? That’s a rather unique name…mind if I call you Creamsicle?”  
Davesprite blinked, though with the glasses it looked like the classic Strider-pokerface “Um…sure?”  
Seani chuckled “Alright then Creamsicle, asshat aside, what are you doing here? You’re not a student are you?”  
Davesprite frowned “I was looking for my…brothers? My family, I saw them board but then there were too many people for me to keep track and they disappeared…” The two girls had varying levels of degree in the ‘aww’ category as they watched him before Lalani spoke up “We can help you find them!”

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Elsewhere around the same time that Davesprite ran into the girls, Sollux got bored sitting there and listening to the Trio chat up his comrades…well the ones that were still awake anyway. Dave and Karkat were passed out, pretty much leaning on each other, John was passed out on Dave; seeming to have no qualms about using his best friend as a pillow. Rose and Kanaya were sitting together, the blond reading a book and her Matesprit simply enjoying her presence while conversing with Roxy. Dirk was talking to the Trio while Vriska and Aradia conversed with Eridan about the supposed magic school; Terezi throwing in the occasional remark as well as they left to find a less crowded compartment like Jane and Jake had earlier and Gamzee…was not even in the compartment, where the fuck did that clown go?

With a sigh Sollux got up, excusing himself and leaving the compartment out of sheer boredom. He passed through the train sections boredly, not bothering to really say anything to anyone…maybe a bit of a hello here or there just to shut up the lot of them who were oddly persistent in a hello from him. Walking by one of the doors he had to stop and do a double take. There, sitting amongst two girls as if he were a god…was Davesprite. He was streched across their laps, chatting away as he got ‘special treatment’ so to speak. His hands and head were in Lalani’s lap as she filed his talon-like nails to a sharper point….and then decided that it was too dangerous to keep them as such and made them a bit duller while still being fashionable. His shoulders and torso rested on Seani’s lap, she had taken his aviators and replaced them with a blue, white laced sleeping mask; wearing the aviators atop her own beanie clad head. The tomboyish girl gently threading her fingers through his wing feathers, pulling out loose feathers which elicited a few small moans and sighs from the avian male as he was relieved; it had been awhile since a proper cleaning for his wings. 

On a side note, Draco was looking surly in his corner of the compartment.  
Sollux couldn’t believe what he was seeing at all. He’d never seen the sprite so…talkative before. It didn’t take long for him to get noticed…unfortunately it was Draco.   
“Oh bloody hell; it’s the moron with the lisp…”  
Sollux glared at the blond git, thankfully, Davesprite intervened…for now at least.  
The avianboy smiled lazily at hearing Sollux was here “Sollux! I’m glad you’re hear, I was trying to follow you guys earlier but I lost you…and then I ran into these sweet ladies”  
Lalani giggled, Seani simply smiling “Well, technically you surprised the hell out of me, which then started a chain reaction” the blond girl grinned as the redhead rolled her green eyes.  
Draco sighed in irritation “Yes, let us tell every bloody moron that walks through the door our life story why don’t we…”  
Sollux narrowed his eyes behind his 3D glasses, trying so hard not to say anything to the blond git. Unfortunately the silence was not in his favor this day as Draco once more proceeded to open his mouth.

“Good lord, what low class dump did you crawl out of anyway?” He eyed Sollux’ mismatched white and black shoes, then his worn skinny jeans, up to his thin black turtleneck covered by a yellow-plaid, shortsleeved button-up and then finally up to his 3D glasses.  
He laughed “I just noticed how utterly ridiculous you look!”  
That was the last straw for Sollux “Yeah? Well atleatht I don’t look like a bitch” He couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips, showing a bit more of those fangs he had.  
Naturally Draco didn’t take well to being called a bitch, jumping up and pulling on Sollux’ shirt, rearing back a fist to land a punch.  
It connected, causing Sollux to retaliate. Lalani yelled at Draco, Seani pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance as the two fist fought on the floor; Draco had the troll pinned. Sollux was getting rather irritated and it showed as his eyes began to crackle, a low growling noise leaving his throat. Luck reared its head once more though as suddenly Draco was literally lifted off of Sollux.  
The occupants of the compartment stared at the tall troll holding Draco off the floor; each having their own expression. Sollux was, of course, shocked to see Gamzee while Draco was scared shitless of the intimidating Capricorn. The two sisters all had varying degrees of curiosity mixed with awe and Davesprite…well his adorable ass just didn’t give a fuck, he was happy right where he was.  
Gamzee looked to Draco and grinned that lazy grin of his “It’s not nice to pick on a brother, motherfucker…ya’ll should be acting all civilized like” the girls giggled in amusement at Draco’s frantic nod; the blond eyeing the three scratch marks. Apparently this was enough for Gamzee as he dropped Draco in favor of helping Sollux up “Let’s go Spritebro, time to head back”  
Davesprite pouted, sliding the sleeping mask off “But I’m comfortable…” despite this though he got up, slipping his aviators back on and smiling at the girls. “Until next time, ladies” he waved before floating after Gamzee and Sollux.  
Seani crossed her arms, eyeing Draco who lay on the floor where he’d been dropped “You always gotta start something…don’t you…” the tomboy shook her head, readjusting her green beanie before kicking Draco out so they could get changed into their uniforms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The walk back to the compartment where everyone else was had been extremely uneventful…and slow with Gamzees lazy gait. Just as they stepped into the area with their compartment Dirk stepped out of it, stretching and looking like he’d just stepped out of a boring meeting. He looked over, eyebrows popping up in surprise as he saw Davesprite who grinned sheepishly “I didn’t want to be stuck at the house so I decided to tag along instead”  
Dirk shook his head, smirking lightly as Gamzee and Sollux entered the compartment. Closing the compartment door, he looked to Davesprite “I wanna talk to you, that okay?”  
The avian males head tilted a bit in curiosity “Sure, whats up?”  
Sighing a bit, Dirk took Davesprites hand, leading him away from the compartment. They moved a bit until Dirk was sure they were far enough from the compartment housing their comrades, taking a moment to check the closest compartment and finding it empty. Nodding to himself he led the avian male in, shutting the door and locking it before looking to his adorable Ex.

“I want you to be truthful with me…alright?”  
There was a pause before the sprite shifted, removing his shades “Only if you are as well…”  
Dirk’s lips quirked up into a light smirk, reaching up to remove his own shades. They stared for a moment, bright orange; almost amber eyes stared into the red-orange of the sprites before Dirk spoke.  
“I need to know…when we were all together, the three of us, were you happy…”  
The avian male blinked in surprise “Yeah…I was…granted I didn’t like Jake too much really, I just…put up with him for you…I was only in it with him for you” He frowned though his eyes expressed the most his sadness.  
Dirk couldn’t deny the clenching feeling that sad face gave his poor heart. The Avian boy put up with his Jake for him. Well…he wasn’t his Jake anymore, he wished they could be and he knew despite how he acted, he still loved Jake a lot. He still loved Davesprite a lot too and it made him wonder how much he really loved Jake. He had heard a saying once about falling in love with a second person and letting the first go cause if you fell in love with someone else then you really didn’t love the first. He loved them both though and honestly it had been apparent a few times to him; now that he thought about it, that they didn’t view each other the same way he viewed them.  
Taking a breath he reached out and pulled the smaller orange male into a hug “I’m sorry for putting you through that…”  
Davesprite sighed lightly and returned the hug “It’s alright…you didn’t force me into this, I went in willingly, Jake accepted willingly,…he’s just the one that had more of a problem with it then I did…which is funny, I saw more than him how you felt and he’s the one with glasses”  
Dirk chuckled lightly, pulling back slightly to stare at the Avian male.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WARNING~ NSFW AHEAD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost instantaneous. One moment they were staring and the next Dirk had pressed his lips to Davesprites, heart clenching when he realized exactly how much he missed this, how much he missed the smooth feeling of the other boys’ lips, the feeling of his smaller size against Dirk’s larger. That feeling of having someone who loved you unconditionally was the best feeling. His hands shifted, sliding down the males back only to slide back up under the orange shirt, along silky skin; a small gasp emitted.  
The removal of clothes was greater on Dirk’s side though, having to actually wear clothes as opposed to Davesprites single T-shirt. When skin met skin once more there was a resounding shuddery moan from both parties; nails leaving markings in skin from the oddly, intensified feeling, touch. Dirk’s hands slid along the Sprites skin, one hand feeling the texture difference from silky smooth to soft when the transition between waist and hip came; signaling the tail, the other feeling the difference between skin and soft feathers around the upper back and shoulders.  
Davesprite cooed when that hand at his hip used skilled fingers to massage into his skin. They lay like that a bit, touching, enjoying. Dirk sighed. At first he had been anticipating a passion filled moment, this was no less passionate but it made him think. Looking into the Avian boys eyes he smiled gently, but sadly “Davesprite…I know this is horrible to say considering the moment but…things can’t go back to how they were…”

He watched the pain and sadness form in the boys’ eyes once more and once more he felt his heart cry even as Davesprite spoke to him.  
“I know…I know it’s quite selfish of me to ask but...” he hesitates, eyes shifting from Dirk’s.  
Frowning lightly Dirk shifted, bringing his hand up to gently shift the boys chin to look at him. He smiled gently “I know” and once more gently pressed his lips to Davesprites before pulling back “You’re not selfish to want one last moment Davesprite…I understand”  
Those were the last words as another kiss was initiated, touches going further, driven by a fiery feeling. Dirk’s fingers charting a path ingrained into his memory as he kissed the other, absorbing the gasping moan into his mouth when said fingers slid over their destined goal, slowly rubbing along the sensitive area that felt so similar to snakeskin. It was an area hidden rather well but Dirk knew it just as well as he knew the anatomy of his own body.  
One digit sunk into the boy’s body and Dirk couldn’t help but relish in the light sounds coming from Davesprite; small noises of human moans with a light avian undertone. When a second joined the first, the Sprite had to stop himself from moaning out loud; no need to alert any one after all.   
Dirk smirked lightly, shifting those digits inside the male, making him squirm in delight and coo. It didn’t take long before the sprite was a writhing mass, three fingers buried inside him the main cause as he came closer and closer to his peak, tail end both coiling tightly and thrashing a bit in pleasure.  
Just as he felt it, just as he reached that edge to fall over those fingers pulled from inside him; causing a sound of desperate disappointment to leak from his throat.  
“I know…” Dirk hummed, nibbling the others flushed ear as he shifted a bit, laying back on his back, Davesprite laying on him. He had a pleasurably firm hold on the Sprites hips, keeping him there before lowering the Sprite down between his legs; the boy technically had no legs, he had to get a little creative when they were a threesome.  
Davesprite had his hands splayed out on Dirks chest, keeping his torso up as Dirk controlled the pace, feeling that pleasurable heat penetrate his body; causing a shudder and moan. Their hips were skin to skin, sitting there and panting heavily. Slowly, Dirk softened his hold on the Sprites hips, waiting a moment before movement began. It was slow at first, they wanted the feeling to last, wanted a memory worth remembering. It didn’t take long for passion to take the wheel though, movements quickening and volume rising despite their efforts to keep as quiet as possible; it soon resorted to kissing to keep the noises as muffled as possible.  
When climax was reached it was with tensed bodies, arched into each other as mouths caught loud moans of pleasure.  
They came down from their pleasured high with heavy pants, the Sprite cuddled into the blond male.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tempting as it was to stay as such they had to get up, clean up, and get back. Kissing Davesprites forehead Dirk smiled “I want you to know something…” Davesprite watched him carefully. “Even though we can’t be together like this anymore after we walk out those doors…” Davesprite frowned slowly, Dirks finger placed on his lips with a gentle ‘sshhh’ from the other “I love you, these feelings will change over time but I will always love you, whatever these feelings we have now change into later, brotherly or otherwise, I will love you, I don’t wish you to leave my life because of what happens but I do want you to be happy alright?”  
Orange tinted tears in his eyes, Davesprite nodded, reciprocating the words with actions as he hugged Dirk, whispering to him words of agreed feelings.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Dirk and Davesprite returned to the compartment housing their friends, the majority of them rose a brow at the two. They had cleaned up but some things were just hard to fix without a hairbrush. Finger combing had only made sex hair worse.   
Dave snickered at Dirk “Well now…been busy I see”  
Thankfully this was lost on the Trio even as Davesprites cheeks flushed orange and Dirk smirked “I don’t know what you’re talking about Dave”  
Roxy tossed them a comb. Jane would not have approved of what happened between Dirk and Davesprite simply because she knew that if Jake found out it would make things worse, and yet Roxy knew it had to be, they needed the closure, Davesprite needed the closure, they needed the end to start anew their lives as ex’s. She didn’t know if Dirk and Jake would have any type of closure considering the two weren’t nearly as emotionally attached as Davesprite had been but she hoped they figured something out and remained friends.

They easily settled into conversation, lazing about the compartment. Soon enough it was time to change into their robes as the school came into view.  
The view of the castle coming was grand even as far away as they were, it was even grander when they stepped off the train with the Trio; rejoined by the rest of their group.  
The scenery was beautiful and green, the air fresh as it had been in Ma’s garden. They were looking forward to a good time, they would not doubt that there would be problems along the way but they were ready. After all…it was just school, after the gargantuan trouble with Lord English school just had to be a breeze right?


End file.
